elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spirit Wardens
The Spirit Wardens are a faction that appears in . They serve the Daedric Prince Azura, and are only tolerated as Daedra worshipers because they oppose the Supernal Dreamers, who have been causing trouble for hundreds of years, as for the matter they contribute in a positive way to the land. The Spirit Wardens live in Pariah Abbey, a monastery dedicated to Azura located in the heart of Stormhaven, High Rock. Interactions Dreams to Nightmares Cultists called Supernal Dreamers are up to no good in Moonlit Maw. Master Muzgu, a monk from Pariah Abbey, led other monks here to stop them. But they were ambushed by the cultists. The Gate to Quagmire The Supernal Dreamers performed a ritual on Muzgu that infused a Daedric spirit into his body. He's contained it for now, but it's gaining strength. If the spirit takes control of him, it will combine its powerful magic with his own. Many will die. Unanswered Questions Though the Omen of Fear has been dealt with and Alcaire is free of its influence, Duke Nathaniel is concerned. He's asked me to go seek the counsel of a Spirit Warden named Muran — to see if he can explain what happened. Fire in the Fields Bandits attacked Pariah Abbey and set its crops on fire. Injured Spirit Wardens I found an injured Spirit Warden in Pariah Abbey's fields. Falice Menoit said she was attacked by Midnight Union outlaws. She'll be fine, but she's worried about others who were injured in the attack. Azura's Guardian Abbot Durak took some Spirit Wardens up to the Cave of Dreams to find a way to deal with the largest fire in the fields. I should check up on them. A Prison of Sleep Bandits set fires in the fields to distract the Spirit Wardens. While the wardens were outside fighting the fires, the thieves stole a priceless relic: the Dream Shard. Pursuing the Shard King Emeric believes Count Hosni has the Dream Shard stolen from Pariah Abbey. He wants me to ingratiate myself with the count in hopes of retrieving the shard. The Return of the Dream Shard Now that I've retrieved the Dream Shard, I can finally return it to the Spirit Wardens at Pariah Abbey. Another Omen After I returned the Dream Shard to Pariah Abbey, Abbot Durak told me of concerns that Vaermina also works to destabilize the eastern region of Gavaudon. I'm to warn High King Emeric and then meet Durak at Shinjis's Scarp General Godrun's Orders The Clan Murtag Orcs are fighting the Ironhand ogres in Shinji's Scarp. They've asked for my help. Ending the Ogre Threat General Godrun is counting on me to finish this battle with the Ironhand Ogres. If I can collapse the cavern they're using to get through the mountain, that should solve the ogre problem for good. Godrun's Dream The Omen of Betrayal failed to manipulate General Godrun into attacking Wayrest, but has now trapped General Godrun within his dream. Abbot Durak has asked me to enter the dream and kill the Omen to save Godrun. Azura's Aid Vaermina has taken control of King Emeric's dreams and Abbot Durak says we need Azura's guidance. Azura's Relics Supernal Dreamers attacked Azura's shrine at Weeping Giant, killed the Spirit Wardens, and stole many relics. The young novice, Sister Tabakah, asked me to help her recover them and look for a captured warden. Vaermina's Gambit Vaermina's ultimate plan has been revealed. Her consort, the Night Terror, has seized King Emeric's mind and trapped him in a nightmare. I must face the Night Terror and save the king. The Missing Prophecy An oracle of Azura named Rhea Opacarius needs my help. Some malevolent force conspires to destroy her order and, perhaps, all of Tamriel. Locations *Pariah Abbey *Vanne Farm Members *Abbot Durak *Alessio Guillon *Brother Alphonse *Brother Amiberl *Brother Doumant *Brother Fontenot *Brother Frencque *Brother Frizwyr *Brother Gastarge *Brother Gerard *Brother Gilles *Brother Gordon *Brother Guybert *Brother Hakam *Brother Juste *Brother Mogrub *Brother Morten *Brother Muran *Brother Nombert *Brother Perry *Brother Ulagug *Brother Zacharie *Falice Menoit *Master Altien *Master Muzgu *Rhea Opacarius *Sister Barbise *Sister Claudine *Sister Janise *Sister Sachine *Sister Safia *Sister Isabeau *Sister Tabakah *Sister Valeriane Appearances * Category:Online: Stormhaven Factions Category:Online: Daedra Worshippers